


Hey Ma Ma, Hey Mama

by Angsty_Bean



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Badonkadonk, Did you see Matt's ass, Hot dayum, How could you miss it, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Bean/pseuds/Angsty_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy does something in the office that is... Odd... To say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Ma Ma, Hey Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend the song "Hey Mama" By David Guetta and Nicki Minaj (of which the title is from).

When Karen entered the office, she was greeted by a lovely view of Matt's ass. "Uhh, Matt? What are you doing?" Karen asked, trying to avert her eyes.

"Oh! Karen, I was just looking for Elena's file. Do you know where it is?" Matt stood up, ran his fingers over the file and put it back in the box.

"I'm not sure why don't you ask Fo-" As if he was called, Foggy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on guys? Well, would you look at that!" Foggy strolled over to where Matt was bent over and grabbed a handful of Matt's ass and smacked it. The noise rang through the office and Karen stared at Foggy in shock, "Don't look at me like that Karen... I mean, how can you not?"

"Matt, aren't you going to respond, or slap him or something!?" Karen now turned to the lawyer still bent over, as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry Karen, I'm used to it. But Foggy, save it for later" Getting up, Matt replied with a wink towards the other lawyer.

"Oh my God! La la la la la!" Karen put her hands over her ears and walked away from the two laughing lawyers.


End file.
